


Addicting

by wolfox272



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Spanking, Top Mike Zacharias, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfox272/pseuds/wolfox272
Summary: -MIKE/MICHE ZACHARIAS X READER SMUT- College Au-It's a rainy day and Mike is over at Y/n's dorm playing cards, completely normal, right? Hehehe oh no it isn't.Y/n and Mike have been best friends since forever and when Y/n wants to lose her virginity she turns to her best friend for help.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Addicting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone I hope you enjoy please excuse any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Also, I tried to use Mike instead of Miche, but I may have gotten them mixed up so just ignore that :p
> 
> Oh, and I used some random names for some random characters since I didn't want to make any character in the show look bad. Try not to think too hard about it :)

“Got any twos?” You asked Mike from across the table. It was a rainy Saturday so you and your best friend Mike were over at your dorm playing cards like normal. It was his favorite pastime. 

“Nope,” He replied back with a grin. It had been raining all day and to be honest, you really liked it. It set almost a dark grey tone across your whole dorm and you both opted to keep the lights off since the lighting was so pretty. 

“It’s been crazy this week with that final exam,” He said making small talk.

“Oh, I know! I wish we were in the same class I so needed your help,” You said back while placing down a set. 

“You know cheating on tests is illegal,” He replied without breaking focus from his hand of cards. 

“It is not cheating, It's just combining our knowledge! Oh did you hear about Kyle and Emma, the douchebag broke up with her just because she was a virgin. What a little dickhead, am I right?” You responded trying to start a new topic so he could forget about the whole cheating thing. 

“You know I don’t like to bring myself into this drama and you shouldn’t either,” He blankly responded while placing down a set, “Have any fives?”

“Oh come on I tell you everything and technically I'm not ‘in’ the drama I just heard about it,” You said back nonchalantly, this happened every time you told him about campus drama, “Oh, and yeah.” You slide your fives across the table.

“Thank you,” He said while adding yet another set to his collection, “For the record that is an awful thing to do. I cannot believe you like that guy.”

“What I don’t like him!” You snapped back defensively.

Mike finally looked up from his deck of cards to give you a ‘yeah right’ look and you knew you had already lost. 

“I don’t really like him, it was just a little crush ya know? Only date him for a bit just for some fun and a good time,” You mumbled the next bit to yourself, “I guess that idea is out of the picture now.”

“Y/n any guy who doesn’t want-” Miche started.

“Yeah yeah you have told me and I always tell you the same. Not like I have to a lot, you never seem to like anyone! I mean come on you have to find someone in your classes pretty,” You egged on after interrupting him. 

He grinned behind his hand of cards. “You know Melany cut her hair a few days ago and it is really pretty.”

You gasped, you were shocked and felt a little angry and yet you didn’t know why. It was good that he finally was showing interest in something other than studies, but why her? “I mean…. yeah, she is pretty, but she-”

“I don’t want to hear another rumor Y/n,” He replied robotically. 

You slumped down into your chair with a grunt. A few moments later you ended up losing the game, like always and was helping Mike clean up the cards. He went to get water and you threw up some pieces of popcorn to catch in your mouth. 

“I need to lose my virginity,” You said nonchalantly.

He choked on his water and looked back at you with shocked eyes, “You can’t just ‘lose’ it, it has to be with someone special!”

“But whyyyyyyyyy, I want to be able to have fun with the rest of my friends and I feel like it's holding me back.”

“Well I don’t know what you want me to do about it,” He grumbled into his water bottle. The hell was he so snappy for?

“I mean technically….” You responded with a teasing smirk.

“Go fuck yourself,” He responded back while rolling his eyes.

“I mean it makes perfect sense! We know what each other likes, we both know we won’t hurt each other-” You replied while walking around the kitchen counter to flop down on your couch.

“You're full of shit and I know it,” He said, completely interrupting you. 

You continued anyways, “I trust you more than anyone else on this planet, and I would say that you are a very special person to me.” You ended with a cheeky smile.

“Even if you were serious, which you aren't, I didn’t mean special like that and you know it,” He said while jumping up to rest on one of your counters. 

“Oh come on Mike, this makes perfect sense! We lose it to each other and that way we can explore what we like without getting hurt, emotionally or physically,” You were actually getting kind of serious about this plan. The more you thought through it, the more it just made sense. 

“I don’t think-”

“It’s like how we kissed each other first for practice! Or when we tried karaoke together first for practice! I mean the list goes on,” You continued to support your idea.

“This is nothing like that! It was a first kiss and singing, that’s all way different than sex!”

“But I want to be comfortable in knowing my limits so I don’t get hurt! Don’t you always tell me to know my limits so I don’t push myself too hard? You are the only one I am comfortable to do this with,” You replied back.

“Don’t use my own words against me,” He responded back with a newfound calmness, “You don’t fucking mean it so don’t go around telling lies like a preschooler.”

“But I do mean it Mike-” You started.

“Do you seriously want me to fuck you? Hmmm? Because I won’t say no if that's what you want, but running around and joking about this will get you in trouble, and maybe the next guy won’t second guess you,” He snapped back he sounded annoyed and the calmness from earlier was gone.

You paused for a second and thought about it which seemed to throw him off guard. Is this what you really wanted? You ran through the scenarios in your head and couldn’t find an issue with it. You would just have sex with him for practice and then forget about it with no strings attached right? That's what always worked in the past and most likely why you two were such good friends. Something would happen and you both would agree to ‘forget’ about it, even if you never did actually forget. 

“I do,” You said back while thinking.

“I do what?” He said back while finishing his water. He crushed the bottle swiftly against the table before tossing it in the trash. 

“Will you have sex with me, for practice?” You said back in a quiet voice which was a contrast to your previously loud tone. 

“For practice,” He said in a rhetorical tone, “Forget about it rule?” 

“Yeah,” You responded you didn’t like how serious this was getting and decided to tease him again, “I mean unless you get addicted then I guess we just will have no choice then.”

He scoffed, “Yeah right,” But he didn’t say it in his normal ‘brushing it off’ tone, he sounded too serious…

He jumped down from the counter and moved over to join you on the couch where you moved to sit criss cross applesauce to face him. You both were on opposite ends and a new wave of awkward crashed over you guys. 

“You want me to start or-” He started while avoiding eye contact.

“You start,” You responded. You were known for easily jumping into new things and now was no exception. 

He scooted over closer to your side of the couch until your knees were almost touching. He looked up and studied your eyes for a moment before moving a hand up to cup your face.

His hand pulled your face to meet his halfway as he pulled you into a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes and you smiled against the kiss before pulling away to speak.

“You still suck at kissing,” You whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “Here, like this.”

You reconnected your lips against his into a more passionate kiss and gently nibbled at his bottom lip. 

This time he broke the kiss to speak, “Yeah but I was always better at this.”

He reconnected the kiss and slipped his tongue past your lips to explore your mouth and quickly claim dominance of the kiss. You finally closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him in closer. 

You both broke the kiss for air before diving back into each other's lips. You felt his other hand slowly make its way to your thigh where he started caressing small circles into the skin. His hand was so warm against your skin it almost felt as though it was burning. 

His lips left yours and he started leaving opened mouth kisses down your jawline to your neck. His other hand that was cupping your face started to slide down until it rested on your waist. 

You heard him take a deep breath and then let out a content sigh, his breath made the goosebumps prick on your skin. 

“You and that nose of yours,” You said sarcastically.

“I can’t help it you smell so sweet,” He muttered against your skin before leaving a hickey against the sensitive skin of your pulse point. The sudden intimate action made you squirm.

“Mike,” You said while turning your head to expose more of your neck to him.

“I know all of your weaknesses Y/n,” He purred as he detached his lips from your neck. 

“Yeah, I guess telling you all of my kinks wasn’t the best idea,” You laughed.

“I think it was a great idea,” He replied with a chuckle. 

“Don’t forget you told me yours too,” You said while ruffling up his hair. You giggled at how messed up it looked now. 

“Well I happen to know how much you want to be dominated,” He said, “Will you suck me off Y/n?”

“Of course,” You said with a grin you shifted uneasily since you didn’t really know what to do and he took notice. 

“I’ll guide you through it,” He said pushing your stray hairs behind your ears.

“You’re the best,” You beamed while moving down and kneeling on the floor in front of him, “But how the hell do you know what to do?”

“Porn,” He added with a shrug. 

You scoffed and he started to undo his pants while checking your eyes for uncertainty.

“You ok with this?” He asked again. 

“Yeah, I’m not completely stupid Mike,” You said while moving your hand up to palm him through his sweats. You helped him pull down his sweats and underwear. 

“Damn….” You whispered in awe. He had to be well over 8 inches in length which was way bigger than anyone that your friends had mentioned.

“What,” He said, confused. You looked up at him and he was blushing, his hair had fallen back into place and cascaded over his face.

“Your… big,” Is all you managed to get out.

You wrapped a hand around his dick and he sucked in a breath. You started to pump up and down his length while swirling your thumb over his tip after every motion. 

He threw his head back against the couch and let out a long groan.

“Ok I am going to try just let me know if I am doing it right,” You said while moving forward to take the head of his cock inside your mouth in one go. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw his hand shoot up to cover his mouth as he let out a moan. 

With each bob, you kept going further down until you felt as if you were going gag. He kept moaning into his hand while watching you work. What you couldn’t fit into your mouth you stroked with your hand in time with your mouth. 

You looked up at Mike for affirmation that you were doing things correctly enough.

“You’re doing- mmmph~ great. Ahhh fuck~ You’re amazing Y/n,” He moaned out. You keep eye contact with him as you start to swirl your tongue along with bobbing your head up and down. 

You felt him reach down and grab a fistful of your hair. You didn’t move to avoid tugging on your hair. 

“I also know how much you want your slutty little face fucked, not to mention your whole degrading thing,” He said, sounding almost cocky. 

You wanted to respond, but when you tried to move your head up the same hand gripping your hair kept you in place. 

“Hmmm well I guess we can do something like this,” He said thinking out loud, “If it is too much and you can’t breathe I want you to tap and tap my leg three times.”

You tried to mumble a yes, but it came out muffled and vibrated against his dick. He let a small moan slip out, without being muffled by his hand, and it went straight to your cunt.

He tugged on your hair twice before he started thrusting his hips up into your mouth at a steady pace, each time he reached the back of your throat with ease. You could tell he didn’t want to hurt you. 

He held your head in place with a strong hand around your hair that was starting to sting adding to the stimulation. He was quickly losing composure and you felt his thighs start to tremble under your hands. 

His moans turned into short grunts and his thrusts started to get sloppy. He eventually went silent and pulled you off of his dick with a pull of your hair and a pop. You yiped at the sudden pain and looked down to see him cum over his clothed chest. He had pulled you far enough away so none of it got on you, but your scalp stung at the harsh movements, and eventually, he let go. 

You finally had a chance to study his face; His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly hanging open in a relaxed ‘O’ shape, his hair which was now sticking to his face with sweat was still a bit messy from when you played with it before, and his features were flush.

“T-Thank you,” He mumbled. 

“You don’t have to thank me for an orgasm Mike,” You giggled. He simply grunted in return. 

Without moving his body he motioned for you to join him on the couch and you sat next to him waiting for further instruction. He stood up and fully took his sweats off and removed his hoodie. 

When the hell did he get so hot!? He had a WELL defined 6-pack leading down to hips that slanted in a perfect V. His arms were fit and you took notice at a few veins that ran all the way down to his hands. His large, calloused, hands. Damn it you were staring.

He stared down at you with his normal expressionless eyes before speaking in one of the deepest voices you had ever heard him go, “Your turn.”

“Oh,” You said in a slightly stunned tone, you were too busy taking in the scenery to think straight right now.

He extended a hand and you took it. He pulled you up off the couch so you were flush against him and his lips were attacking yours again.

“The taste of me on your tongue is addicting,” He said while breaking the kiss and grinning. He lifted your hoodie off and went in for another kiss while his arms worked around to undo the clasp of your bra.

Once undo he broke the kiss and went down to suck one of your nipples while his hand caressed the other one.

“You weren’t supposed to get addicted dumbass,” You said between broken breaths. He simply hummed in agreement and swirled his tongue around your nipple before attacking it with his teeth.

His mouth eventually left your breasts and left a trail of hickies down your stomach before working on lowering your shorts down in one swift movement.

“Y/n?” He called.

“W-What,” You asked, your voice betrayed you and broke a little.

“Will you let me play with you Y/n?” He said, again in his new cocky tone. 

“Y-Yeah sure dumbass,” You said moving back to sit down on the couch, he followed and kneeled in front of you.

“You shouldn’t call me that, especially not when I have so much power over you,” He inquired.

He gently ran a hand up your inner thigh making you shiver and then slowly spread your legs apart before pulling down your panties too, you hid your face in embarrassment.

He immediately started running his tongue up and done your folds, teasing your clit with kitten licks every now and then making you almost lose it. 

He continued to tongue your clit while he slipped a finger into your cunt and curled it making you arch your back and moan out even louder than before. 

He slowly worked his finger in and out until he felt that you were loose enough to add a second finger making you scream out when he found your G-Spot. He snickered and repeatedly rubbed that part while thrusting his fingers in and out of your cunt. 

“M-Mike…” You moaned out as your thighs started to tremble. You knew you were close and you moved your hand down to grip his hair, encouraging him. You shut your eyes and let your mind succumb to the waves of pleasure. 

He slowly worked you through your orgasm until you pulled his head up by his hair into a kiss.

“Can we stay out here?” You asked. He raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“If we go to my bed it will seem too serious,” You continued. He nodded in agreement. 

You positioned yourself so your head was resting on the arm of the couch and he climbed over top of you before kissing you again. 

“You still ok with this,” He said while rising away from your face and brushing your hair out of your eyes. 

“Yup and you know I am on birth control so do whatever you want. Just be careful,” You responded. 

He nodded, “Just tell me if it hurts and I promise I’ll stop.” You nodded in agreement. 

He lined himself up and slowly pushed in. His eyes rarely left your face, judging your reaction. You winced at the immediate stretch causing him to freeze. 

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yeah just hurry up,” You said through gritted teeth. Why the hell did he have to be so fucking thick?

He did as told and eventually bottomed out with a drawn-out groan. He refused to move until you gave him some form of a sign. After a few seconds, the initial pain diminished.

“Ok, go slow,” You said.

He nodded and gripped both sides of your hips before slowly rolling his hips back into you causing you both to moan out. He kept an agonizingly slow pace.

“I am ok Mike,” You said. He hummed a noise of acknowledgment. 

He moved one of his rough hands from your hips up to wrap around your throat and squeezed as he started to thrust into you with more force. You moaned out at the sudden roughness.

“M-Miche, Jesus christ, Ah~,” You moaned. 

He let out a low chuckle, “I like it when you talk like that, do it again.”

“No, fuck you,” You retaliated, but your constant moans took the sting out of your words. 

“Tch, fine then you won’t be able to speak at all,” He said simply. 

He tightened his hand around your throat even more and sped up the pace making you let out a strangled scream of pleasure. 

At this point even he was letting out small moans before he stopped and pulled out, letting go of your throat.

“Wha-” You said after a long gasp after getting your throat released from his tight grasp. 

“Turn around and lean over the arm of the couch,” He said in a deep tone.

You complied and rolled on your stomach before leaning over it so your elbows rested on the side table and your hips were flush against the arm. 

“I feel stupid like this,” You said blushing.

“Why? You look great,” He said sarcastically before landing a slap on your ass. 

“Ah!” You yelped, “What the hell?”

“Oh please,” He started, “You were dumb enough to tell me each and every one of your kinks, I’m just upset we don’t have enough time to abuse each of them. So why don’t you save your breath and just admit that you love it when I slap your ass.”

“Screw you,” You said while rolling your eyes. 

“Wrong answer,” He said while slapping it again. This time you fully moaned at the sting. 

“Quit playing around and just fuck me,” You whined. 

“Say it again,” He asked in a ‘puppy dog’ voice. 

“Please Mike, please fuck me senseless,” You joked sarcastically.

He slapped your ass again, the hardest hit yet, and fully thrust his dick into you without a warning causing you to scream out in pleasure. 

He kept rolling his hips into yours at a fast pace making you both moan out at each thrust. 

The arm of the couch kept your hips from moving forward so you were trapped between him and the couch furthering your arousal. Your eyes started to roll into the back of your head and you could feel yourself start to drool, your orgasm was closing in. 

“You know if you were my good girl I wouldn’t care if you were a virgin or not,” He said while slapping your ass again.

“Mike what do you mean,” You said in between moans. 

“You don’t deserve to be treated like that. You are too good to be treated that,” He continued.

Your mind was having trouble making sense of the words and the overwhelming sense of pleasure. 

“M-Mike, I’m gonna cum,” You moaned out. 

“Go ahead, Y/n~” He purred. 

You listened and tightened around his dick while you came. The waves of pleasure washed over you and he would shallowly thrust into you every once and a while, increasing the length of your orgasm. 

After you came down from your high he started a brisk pace again and his hips started to grow erratic. 

The overstimulation fogged your brain and you could barely process the words flowing out of your mouth, “Mike, fuck, Mike I love you.”

“Oh fuck it, I love you too Y/n,” He moaned out. A few thrusts later and he pulled out. You felt a warm liquid drape in strings over your back. 

After you both caught your breath he left to get a tissue, blanket, and water and you moved off of the arm of the couch. He used the tissue to wipe off your back before laying down on the couch behind you and wrapping you both up in the blanket. 

“Hey Mike,” You giggled. 

“What,” He said tiredly. 

“Do you wanna spend the night?” You asked.

“Sure,” He said nuzzling into you.

“Hey Mike,” You asked again. 

“I swear to god what do you want?” He said exasperated. 

“Do you maybe wanna go to that new restaurant together tomorrow night?” You said. 

“We already were going to go together,” He said into your neck. 

“Well yeah, but do you wanna go together?” 

“Are you asking me on a date?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok well as I said yesterday I would love to go with you.”

“Ok, but do you wanna go with me or with me.”

Just then he pulled you around so your head was buried in his chest. 

“But now I can’t talk,” You said, but it came out muffled since your face was buried into him. 

“I know,” He smiled while placing a gentle kiss on your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a Kudos and Comment since it helps with my self-esteem. 
> 
> And remember if we don't sin every once and a while Jesus died for nothing!!!


End file.
